Shay Summers
Shannon "Shay" Summers (b. September 4, 2044) is a mutant, a witch and a Phoenix Force host. She is the second-born child of Chord Summers and Mercedes Jones, and the granddaughter of Zacha Summers and Sharpay Frost. She is a member of Generation X. She is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan, and is a member of Team ?. She is a half-blood wizard, and began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2055 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. She is also a Digi-Tamer, partnered with Gabumon, and a bearer of the Crest of Friendship. Shay is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Eisenhardt family and the Le'Beau family. 'History' : "I'm really tired of everyone treating me like I'm made out of glass." :: −'Shay' Early Years Shannon Michelle Summers was born on September 4, 2044 in Carmel Valley, California and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. She is the second-born child of Chord Summers and Mercedes Jones. She is of English, French, Japanese, Polish and German heritage. Shay is the younger sister of Blaise, and the older sister of Sidney. Konohagakure Hogwarts Becoming an X-Man Xavier High School 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Shay is an Omega-Level mutant. Her telekinetic energy signature is light blue, and whenever she uses her psionic powers a light blue Phoenix emblem appears over her right eye. Telekinesis: Shay's telekinetic abilities enable her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating herself, she is able to fly at high speeds. Telepathy: She can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. Her notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defences to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' The ability to rearrange the "mental engrams" of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. *''Personality Alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' She can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person's memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person's brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' She can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase other mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' She can manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Shay may greatly increase her powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Shay's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Shay is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives her vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Shay can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost her mental abilities allowing her to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. She can create fire under any condition, including while submerged, and she can manipulate thermal energy in her vicinity. She can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Shay does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Shay dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect her. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times she spends time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If she dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If she's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. She also can resurrect others from death, not just herself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: Abilities as a Ninja Chakra Control: Early in his training, Blaise discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Blaise possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyō Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. Enhanced Senses: As a member of the Inuzuka clan, Blaise possesses enhanced senses of hearing and smell. His most powerful sense, and weapon, is his sense of smell. By concentrating his chakra in his nose, Blaise can make his sense of smell a ten thousand times more sensitive than average; making easy to him to distinguish people by their scent. Blaise stated that his nose was stronger than any ninja hound. This skill makes him vital in search missions because he is the one who tracks and also makes the possibility to avoid any trap or enemy. Inuzuka Clan Abilities: He is proficient in several canine-based jutsu. His battle style is usually a combination of taijutsu enhanced by his special clan jutsu. He fights and attacks with the ferocity of a beast, utilizing his sharp claws and other beast-like abilities that he gains from his Four Legs Technique. Despite his pride as an individual fighter, he usually performs tag-team tactics with (?). Together, they can attack at high speed with excellent coordination, as Blaise can turn (?) into an identical clone of himself. Powers as a Wizard 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Shay has a slightly roundish oval face with full lips and deep set hooded eyes. Her dark brown hair which is usually worn down, compliments her olive complexion. She has an athletic body type as she is a swimmer. She is a simple dresser and wears minimal makeup. Her charming smile adds to her persona. *'Hair:' *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' Shay is known for being a 'jock', because of her aptitude in swimming, which makes her the star of the Xavier Institute's swim team. She is described as caring, sweet and loyal, and cares so much about her friends that she does anything she can to keep them safe. 'Equipment' Digivice: Shay carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows her Gabumon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Shay carries her Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Friendship around her neck. This allows her Gabumon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Shay purchased a " (wood) wood wand with a (core) core in 2055. 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Single Characters Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Shinobis Category:Assassin Order members Category:Grey family Category:Summers family Category:Le'Beau family Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Feline Mimicry Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Metal Mimicry Category:Brown Eyes Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 2035 Category:Virgo (sign) Category:Characters Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Gryffindors Category:Crest of Friendship Bearers Category:Pretty Little Liars Category:Homosexual Characters